Beware the Weeping Angels
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: Just a short Doctor Who/Hellsing Crossover. A kind vampire has an encounter with some rather nasty angels and a doctor who is even more mysterious. Rated T just to be safe. Two-shot.
1. The Stony Gaze

**Beware the Weeping Angels**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

**AN: **My first Doctor Who fanfiction. Any constructive criticism is appreciated, but please keep in mind that it's my first time writing the Doctor. So, I may not have his personality down as well as others. Hopefully he'll still be pretty IC though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Stony Gaze<strong>

Something just felt... wrong. It was Christmas Eve and rather than sitting round a big old tree with her family (an event the girl only had the faintest memories of) or even idling the day away, watching old Christmas specials with her likewise family-less partner, while they volunteered to man the precinct come Christmas, Seras Victoria was slowly inching her way through an old, abandoned city drainage system. But the grafitied walls, moist floor and utter lack of any indications of the holiday was not what bothered Seras. Well, it wasn't the _main_ thing that bothered her anyway. No, since becoming a vampire she'd found that she'd developed a certain sixth sense. She could literally feel it when things just didn't add up, could sense danger and threats, hidden just beyond the scope of what the eyes could see. It was, she realized upon reflection, bloody annoying. And right now this sixth sense was lit up like... well, like the Christmas trees her current occupation seemed bent on keeping her away from.

The young fledgling moved a little further down the poorly lit tunnel, and the corner of her eyes caught a subtle flicker of movement in the shadows. Quickly she turned, just in time to see a ghoul break from the darkness and charge her. There was no time to draw the oversized Basilisk rifle on her back, so Seras settled for the small caliber handgun she'd brought along in case of close quarters fighting within the confined concrete drainage tunnels. Three pops, three new holes in the creature's head, and it dropped lifeless to the cold, damp floor.

"Alright, that's one less undead to be sneaking up on me," the vampire commented to herself as she examined the corpse. "Now, if only I could find the one responsible for you." No, the ghoul wasn't her target, not her real target anyway. He was victim who's suffering she'd mercifully ended, nothing more. Her real targets were others like herself. As part of the Hellsing organization she hunted not the victims, but those monsters who preyed upon the innocent.

And that was why her master's master had sent her into this all but forgotten underground maze. Citizens had been disappearing for days, vanishing from all over London, and the one thing all the disappearances had in common was their close proximity to this antiquated, broken down, series of drainage tunnels. So Seras and her Master had been sent into the vermins' hole to exterminate them. Alucard had entered the system from one end, and Seras the other, the goal being to cover the most ground in the shortest time possible.

Suddenly a whisper of wind, from one of the system's remaining vents to the world above, blew through the Hellsing agent's strawberry-blonde hair, and it carried with it the scent of another night-stalker. Seras's nose crinkled up as she sniffed at the scent, making sure it was indeed what her heightened sense told her. "Well, well, ask and ye shall find, eh?" the girl chirped happily. "Good, maybe I'll actually be able to get this over with before midnight after all," she mused aloud as she set off on the trail of the scent.

It wasn't long before the hunter uncovered her prey, but what she found was not quite what she'd expected. The tunnel she was in led to a great opening with many other tunnels converging in it. There was a deep pit in the center and an old, rusty railing around it. Seras guessed the area she was now in had once been a repository of some kind, though in truth her surroundings commanded little of her attention currently. Instead, the bulk of it was directed towards the punky looking, purple haired creature cowering in the corner of the room and the four pristine stone statues that the latter's eyes were rapidly flicking between.

"You! Who are you? What are you doing here? No! Mustn't look away. That's how they get you. Watching, always watching. They're watching us, so we have to watch them! Mustn't look away, never look away. There! That one of the left, did it move? I think it moved. It moved, didn't it?"

Seras suddenly felt a strange sympathy well up in her. She knew that this terrified, babbling creature before her was one of the vampires she sought. Seras could smell the taint on her, a taint all too familiar. The monsters had murdered fifteen people, that they knew of. And the purple haired girl's black dress still carried the crimson stain of dried blood. She was a monster, a horrible creature that preyed upon the innocent, even still she was terrified, panicky... and more than a little mad from the sound of things. What had happened to so captivate her in sheer terror?

Seras turned towards the statues and examined them. They appeared to be angels, crying into their hands. Their heads were lowered, and their arms raised so that their faces were completely covered. But even without seeing the faces, Seras felt sure that they must've been angels. They had wings sprouting from their backs and were clothed in old timey robes after all. It was... strange to see such things lying around in an abandoned drainage system, and stranger still that they looked untouched by the decay around them. But such things hardily struck Seras as enough to send the cringing vampire before her off the deep end.

"I... what happened to you?" Seras asked, her voice carrying a note of sympathy, despite the fact that her brain told her the monster deserved none of it.

"_They_," the other vampire replied scornfully. "_They_ happened."

Seras turned back to the four figures once more, a puzzled expression forming on her face. "Them? But they're just statues."

"Of course they are... now. But that's only because I'm watching them. Take your eyes off of them and they come for you. Fast... so fast. Faster than my master. Faster than me. He told us. He tried to warn us. But we wouldn't listen."

"Who tried to warn you? Warn you of what?"

"The last man we took. 'Beware the weeping angels,' he said. 'Don't take your eyes off of them. Don't look away. Don't even blink.' We thought he was crazy. But he wasn't. He was right, and now my master is gone, and I'm stuck in here with them. Waiting, just waiting. Please, don't let them get me! Please, I'll be good; I will! Just don't let them get me!"

And with those words Seras was reminded of the reason she was combing through those tunnels in the first place. The killers had taken another victim, and this one... Perhaps there might yet still be a chance for this latest captive... if whatever insanity that now gripped the purple-haired vampire had struck early enough.

"This man, the last one you took, where is he?"

"The angels, beware the weeping angels."

"The man," Seras repeated more forcefully, "where _is_ he?"

"He went that way," the other vampire finally answered as she pointed at one of the tunnels leading from the repository.

Seras moved towards the tunnel indicated.

"No, No! Don't leave me!" the purple-haired vampire called out as she rose to her feet and began to chase after Seras. "No! Please don-" The frantic pleading ceased mid-word as Seras stepped over the threshold of the new tunnel, causing the Hellsing agent to turn back to where she'd left the other vampire.

Only as Seras turned around she saw the cold clutches of a stone claw reaching out to her. The angels _had_ moved. Three of them were standing just beyond the entrance to the tunnel Seras was now in, their hand's still covering up their faces. But the fourth was right in the opening, its arms outstretched as if reaching to grab her, its face uncovered. And now that she could see the face, the statue no longer inspired angelic thoughts, but rather demonic ones instead. Its wasn't that the face was ugly and grotesque, though those words were fitting descriptions. It was the long teeth and the hungry, lustful expression that now conjured up images of the damned, reaching, clawing after her.

Startled, Seras gasped and fell backwards, her rump landing on the hard, concrete floor. Still she could not take her eyes from the creature. And as she started into its empty, ivory, dead ones, she was just beginning to understand the sheer terror that had so gripped the purple haired vampire. The statues were indeed alive!

* * *

><p>Well, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this little two-shot. Next chapter should be up within a few days, and we'll get to see the Doctor right from the beginning of that one.<p>

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.


	2. Dancing Through the Darkness

**Chapter Two: Dancing Through the Darkness**

Startled, Seras gasped and fell backwards, her rump landing on the hard, concrete floor. Still she could not take her eyes from the creature. And as she started into its empty, ivory, dead ones, she was just beginning to understand the sheer terror that had so gripped the purple haired vampire. The statues were indeed alive!

"No, you don't want to look them in the eyes, trust me," a voice called out to Seras's right.

"What, who are you?" the Hellsing agent inquired, keeping her eyes upon the statue but now being careful to divert her gaze from its eyes.

"Me? Oh, I'm the Doctor," the voice replied, sounding altogether too cheerful and upbeat in Seras's opinion for the situation they were in.

"What, doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," the voice answered. "Oh, and you don't need to keep your eyes on the statues, not right now at least. I've got a clear view of both entrances to this tunnel. So long as I keep my eyes open, they can't step inside."

"Are... are you sure?"

"Me? Oh, I've seen far too much in my life to be sure of anything," the Doctor replied then paused for a half second. "But I'm pretty certain in this case. I've faced them before you see, and I know their tricks. All those little, tricky tricks. They can't get you while you're watching them, or step into your view. They just turn to stone whenever anyone can see them, and then they're stuck. Can't help it; it's part of their biology."

The man sounded a little loony to Seras, but, assuming this was the same man the other vampires had taken, he'd been right so far about the statutes. So, she decided that, in-lue of any first hand experience of her own, she mine as well trust in his judgment. Slowly she turned her head from the frightening statue and looked towards the man who's knowledge she was intrusting her life too.

His appearance helped to allay some of her fears. His clothing gave the impression of a learned man: brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, dress shirt, gold wrist watch, dark-blue trousers. Seras reflected that he looked a little bit like a lounging college professor... or perhaps more accurately a childhood fantasy image of a lounging college professor. The big, red bowtie around his neck struck her as more than a little odd, since really who wore bowties anymore? But it was a whole heck of a lot better than the tiny-foil hat she'd half expected to find him wearing.

"So... you've faced these things before?" the vampire asked awkwardly.

"Yes, a couple of times actually," the Doctor answered as he rose from where he'd been crouched down, his back resting against the solid end of the tunnel.

"Then there is a way to fight them."

"Fight? Me? Oh, if we're going to work together, there's one thing you need to know about me," the man responded as he drew up closer to the vampire then paused for a second before continuing. "I never fight when there's the option to run."

Seras's mind briefly flashed to what her master or his master would've thought of such a statement. Doubtless they would've dubbed the man a coward and detested him for it. But, after seeing those 'angels' in action and understanding the terror they inspired, Seras wasn't above the idea of running from them... at least not until she could figure out a better strategy. After all, she wasn't going to be able to do much of anything if they got her.

"Okay, so we run... Um, how exactly do we do that if we're keeping our eyes on them though?"

The Doctor smiled. "Simple... we run very slowly," he answered cryptically before explaining what exactly he was talking about. "The weeping angels can't get anyone if they're being watched by anyone else, right? So, all we need to do is carefully back our way out of this place, keeping our faces always towards each other, making sure the angels don't sneak up behind either of us."

Seras felt like slapping her head. Of course that made sense, and it was such a simple solution. "Sounds good," she replied with a nod.

"Okay, so you start backing up, and I'll direct you as we go. And if I need to backup, you direct me."

"Alright," Seras responded and the two began to put the plan into action. "So," the vampire asked while she took a step backwards, "why didn't you do this with the others?"

"You mean the ones who took me?"

Seras nodded.

"There were fifteen reasons why."

"Fifteen?"

"That was the number of victims we passed as they dragged me through these tunnels. I warned them when they first grabbed me, but after that... They bled those people, draining their lives away and leaving them empty shells. Maybe feeling their own life energy taken by another will help them learn a lesson," the Doctor answered in an odd tone of disappointment mixed with outrage.

"Oh," Seras replied in a subdued voice as she thought about her companion's answer. "But, what about you? Not helping them trapped you here... or would of if I hadn't come along. Weren't you worried th-"

Seras's question was cut short as the sparse, utility lighting in the tunnel began to flicker. Each time the lights went out, the angels gained more ground on the slowly moving pair. And Seras could see them slowly inching their way every closer each time the power flickered back on.

"No," the Doctor exclaimed, and Seras suddenly felt terror seeping back into her soul.

"What's... what's happening?" she asked in a frightened tone.

"It seems they absorbed enough energy from their last meal to begin tapping other sources. They're draining power from the electrical system, making the lights flicker on and off."

"They're going to get us!" Seras yelled as the horrible, monstrous faces and outstretched arms drew ever closer.

"No, not just yet they're not," the Doctor responded as he quickly spun around and reached his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Come here, run," he commanded as he quickly pulled one of his hands out and pointed a strange gizmo at a nearby electrical switch box. There was a sudden humming sound, and then the box exploded in a blast of sparks and the tunnel went complete dark, save for the green glow of the Doctor's strange device.

"What have you done!" Seras screamed.

Then the Doctor pulled out his out hand, and bent and shook a long, red cylinder object. "Here, take this and hold it in your hand," the man instructed as the object began to light up, and Seras recognized it as a large glow stick. "The light it gives off is chemically based, so the angels can't drain it."

Seras quickly snatched up the offered object and held it out as far as her arms hold allow. "Okay, but why did you shut off the lights?"

"They were draining the energy from them, getting stronger off of it," the Doctor offered by way of an explanation.

"Oh, but what about yours?"

"Quadnight shielded power core. They'd have to get a lot stronger before they could drain my baby."

"Alright," Seras responded, satisfied by her partners reasoning. "But what about our escape plan? We can hardly see more than a couple of feet with these, how are we going to navigate out of here?"

The Doctor smiled yet again. "Do you dance?" he asked as he leaned in to take her empty hand in his.

"I... This... this is very strange," Seras answered as she started to follow his lead.

"True, but it's also the best way to navigate through these tunnels with so little light. Besides, one should never be too busy to dance with a beautiful woman."

Seras thought she felt herself blush a little, but she couldn't be certain. "No, I meant dancing without music."

"Oh, yes. The music. How thick of me. Hold on a second," the Doctor replied as he let go of the vampire's hand and began to fiddle with the strange object in his own. "Hmmm, something Christmassy, but with a beat I think. Better for the dancing." And just like that the strange object's hum was replaced by a folksy version of Greensleeves, the music that the lyrics of _What Child is This_ were set to. "There we go. After all, what's the point in having a sonic screwdriver if it can't pound out a beat or two."

Seras stared oddly at the man who, despite their circumstances, seemed to be rather enjoying himself. "You're... not exactly normal. Do you know that?"

The man chuckled. "No, normal? Never be normal. Normal's boring. And who'd ever want to be that?" He offered his hand once more.

And, though she raised an eyebrow, the girl took it again, and they danced, using the dance to cover their escape through the interconnected tunnels.

Seras had to admit, the music and dancing were helping. In fact she'd half forgotten about the horrible monsters stalking them. Until, that was, they began to draw even closer, and she accidently banged her head into one of their hands as the pair spun around. The vampire shrieked and screwed her eyes shut.

"No, don't close your eyes," the Doctor instructed. "That's what they want. They're just trying to scare you. They can't do anything so long as we can see them."

"But we _can't_ see them," Seras complained as she followed the man's instruction and re-opened her eyes.

"We can if they get close enough. And that's all we need. See, just stone," he responded as he paused their dancing to let Seras stare at the hand she'd bumped into. "They can't get us, so they're trying to scare us, hoping we'll slip up."

"Well, they're doing a bloody good job of it," Seras commented as the pair resumed their dancing once more.

"Tell me about yourself," her dancing partner replied in an obvious attempt to give her mind something else to concentrate on.

"Oh, um, my name is Seras Victoria, and I... well, I'm a vampire. Buuut, I guess you've probably figured that out what with the red eyes and all. But, don't worry, I'm not like the ones who took you. I work for the Hellsing organization; we protect England and it's people from... other creatures of the night."

"Sounds like an interesting job," the Doctor responded. "How'd you get it?"

"I... A man was... kind to me once. He saved my life, but that saving came at a cost. So my choices were either join up with Hellsing, starve, or become something I couldn't tolerate. Not exactly the best way to get a job, huh?" Seras finished with a sad, sardonic laugh.

"No, I suppose not." The music cut out, and the sonic screwdriver began its previous humming once more, the Doctor pointing it at a box on the wall. But, after a second the music resumed.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, just a little glitch," the Doctor lied as they continued dancing. "So, what did you do before you became a vampire."

"I was a police officer," Seras stated proudly.

"Ah, so no what matter your lot is in life, you seem destined to protect others," the Doctor responded with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess. How about you? What do you do?"

"Me? Oh, I travel."

"Really, where?"

"Oh," the Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "wherever I think might be interesting," he replied as the tunnels they'd been passing through opened up into another repository.

"You must be rich," Seras laughed.

"Nah, haven't a penny."

"Then how?"

"I took a ship a while back, and she brings me wherever I want to go... well, 'need' to go anyway."

"Wait, you're a thief?"

"Blah, that's a rather nasty way of putting it. I had every intension of returning what I took... time just sort of got away from me. Besides, I've never taken anything that would be missed."

"Even still, you did steal."

"Steal is such a harsh word."

"Bu-"

"Shsssh, this is my favorite part?"

And so the vampire cop held her tongue while the strange thief twirled her around, the green glow of his sonic screwdriver combining with the red from her glow stick and casting them both in a faint, hazy light. Music filled the air, and coldhearted angels crowded around them in the darkness just beyond. And then the song began to die down, and Seras noticed with fright that the glow stick in her hand was fading. It seemed the pair had reached the end of their dance, and Seras realized with a sad irony that it was time for them to face the music.

However, right as her light was about to be extinguished, the Doctor made an odd comment. "Thank you for the dance, Seras. But I believe it's time for us to step into the light," he stated dramatically as he flipped a switch on the wall next to them and the lights in that section of the tunnel sprang back to life, revealing the four angels, their arms outstretched and gathered in a near perfect circle around the pair.

Seras eeped.

"Relax," the Doctor responded. "They can't hurt us now, can't hurt anyone now. They're stuck staring at each other." And as Seras looked around she realized that indeed, every one of the angels was within view of each of the others.

"Wait, you mean, that if they can see each other, they can't move either?"

"You've got it."

"Then this all - the dancing, shutting down the lights, just waiting until the glow stick was about to give out - it was all just a trick to get them to crowd in closely enough to trap them?"

"Yup," the Doctor replied with a proud smile.

"But... but I thought you said that you didn't fight?"

"What fight? This was a trick... and I'm very good at those," the rouge replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter... and that my characterization of the Doctor wasn't <em>too<em> far off.

Have a good day, a Merry Christmas, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.

PS. **To Help:** Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me about the whole not staring into their eyes thing. Hopefully the little change I made to the beginning of this chapter, where Seras is instructed to quickly turn away, will help with that. I'm pretty sure that the girl in Blink was staring into one of the angels eyes for at least a half second or so. So, I'm going to assume that they need a little bit of time to plant themselves in the eyes and that Amy just stared too long. Anyway, thanks for the review, and the help. :D And I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as much as the first.


End file.
